


so the world's unfair

by durchlaaucht



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt just got bullied, Mentions of alcohol, Undernegotiated Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mentions of marijuana, set at their garrison days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durchlaaucht/pseuds/durchlaaucht
Summary: Matt made a number of bad decisions that night. This was the only he didn't regret.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	so the world's unfair

He barely felt the incessant drumming in his ears get louder with each step he took towards the dorm room, the heat of the blood in his head distracting him from everything else. He felt was dashing, feeling as if he were about to burst, completely apathetic to waking up the sleeping cadets in their dorm rooms; he wasn’t sure there were many in the first place. 

The door to their room was smashed open and before he could reach their bed, Matt collapsed, hand still on the doorknob with which he tried hoisting his limp body up. 

“What’s going on?!” His normally equanimous roommate asked, sprinting to get him up and into his bed. Matt took only a few seconds to recompose himself, and went straight for the collar of his shirt. 

“What are you doing?!” Shiro exclaimed with similar concern, drawing Matt’s hands away from his neck and he got the overwhelming scent of alcohol. 

“We’re gonna fuck, Shirogane.” Matt insisted, barely able to make out Shiro’s silhouette against the dim light that came from his reading lamp in the otherwise darkened room. “Don’t fucking tell me you don’t want it. I need it, and I’ll do whatever you want.”

Shiro might’ve turned it down, and he should’ve, but he wasn’t exactly sober himself. He abstained from going to the wild going away party the class had prepared, since the last thing he felt at the moment was a desire to celebrate, but he’d needed his own fill of numbness to get through his last day at the Garrison for the year. 

He laughed it off bitterly, the idea that the golden boy of the Galaxy Garrison Class of 2309 had his private stash of weed somewhere on his room. He’d never hear the end of it from Iverson, and perhaps he shouldn't risk it, but he rarely used it anyways. 

Either way, his high decision-making skills weren’t solid enough to deny Matt’s offer, and truthfully, the boy was cute in his own way, with a pretty face some of the older officers weren’t shy about ogling. He placed his hands on what he could see of Matt’s hips and lowered himself carefully, putting the other against the bed. Their lips touched, slowly at first, and he could still feel the scent of Matt’s binge drinking. 

Matt tried his best to lift his head towards Shiro’s lips, craving hungered kisses that got progressively sloppier. Matt had wrapped his legs around Shiro’s torso, but he was still intent on taking his time, and perhaps he was just in no rush to make this end. Or he was too high to go any faster. Either way, the only thing in Shiro’s mind was kissing through the soft, unblemished pale skin of the man currently beneath him. 

He was going faster now, scraping the skin of Matt’s neck with his teeth, if only slightly. Matt wasn’t quiet, and Shiro couldn’t help but wonder if that was his first time. This again should’ve been a warning to make him reconsider, but he didn’t. Instead, he put his hands on the brim of Matt’s black shirt with some kind of metal band motif that he couldn’t name nor cared about, exposing Matt’s thin frame to the air. 

He traced his fingers across the visible rib cage, tensing the closest he got to Matt’s pronounced hip bones and the hem of his jeans, a pronounced bulge forming. Matt had gotten so enveloped into Shiro’s attentive teasing that he’d forgotten about his own arousal. 

Shiro, still fully dressed, took off his pants and underwear at the same time and threw them across the room. He felt a strange rush of power, watching Matt’s nimble outline naked and exposed, already turning his back to him and exposing his ass. He was soon repositioned, Shiro facing Matt’s now fully hardened erection and slowly swallowed down, reaching Matt’s shaven body. 

“T...Takashi…” Matt began pronouncing, whispers and moans and begs becoming more and more needy as he placed his hands on Shiro’s trim buzz cut. He continued to torturously take an upwards motion, brushing his tongue against it. Matt melted against him, bucking up and down in a desperate need for more contact, more Shiro, more  _ something _ . 

Shiro hoisted himself up, confident in his own skills as Matt panted and looked at him with tearful eyes. 

“Am I… your first?” He asked, softly this time. He was starting to come down from his high, but Matt was still as drunk as he was when he stormed in. 

“Mmmh…” Matt hadn’t stopped his quiet little whines, before something dark took over his expression. “Don’t you dare do this, you jerk.” 

“Do what?!” He felt attacked, he was genuinely confused by this moody Matt, who wielded his words like knives. 

“Treat me like I’m useless, like I’m a prissy little bitch who can’t take it.” He spat, the words coming off in a tone that was every bit as vile as it was enticing to Shiro. “I can take whatever you throw at me, so come on, Shirogane. I know you can go at it harder than that.” 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Shiro pronounced resisting an unrelenting urge to ravage Matt, who, he noticed, was already placing himself on fours. 

“You’re prepared?” 

“Yeah” The response was frustrated, and Shiro knew there was a story there. 

“On your back.” Shiro commanded, voice cold and unchanging. Denying Matt right now would only make him feel worse. He quickly positioned himself and met little resistance as he slid into him, watching as Matt’s face contorted itself into a painful scowl, yet he made no motion for him to stop. 

He started slow, watching as Matt’s expression began softening, and picked up the pace from there. It was still somewhat slow and sloppy, the sound of skin against skin filling the room and potentially the adjoining dorms. 

Shiro used a hand to caress and lightly pull on Matt’s long, messy hair, but it wasn’t long until the man guided his hands towards his small neck. He got his cue well enough, and began lightly choking on it, though Matt begged for more. 

He went harder, watching as Matt’s skin turned an uncomfortable shade of red. Somehow, he was smiling through it, tugging on his own erection as if his life depended on it. Shiro removed his hands from Matt’s neck, but before the other boy could protest, the placed his thumb under his jaw and held it firmly, making eye contact as Matt began intently sucking on the finger. 

“You can do more than that.” Matt stated. “Or are you scared?” 

“Are you?” Shiro asked, and the slight tremble in Matt’s lips and the way his eyes shot away from him were answer enough. Still, he tugged on Matt’s hair and pulled it hard, eliciting yet another wanton moan for pain. 

“Yeah.” Matt replied nonchalantly, a smirk across his gorgeous face. “I like it.”


End file.
